


Beginning Again

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Homecoming, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Young John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Mary wakes up and discovers they're out of coffee. Running into John Winchester in the grocery store is the last thing she expects - but maybe it's the best thing that could've happened, for all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure of when exactly this takes place, canon wise, but I'd say it's sometime after 1973 (In The Beginning) but way before 1978 (The Song Remains The Same). Think young John and Mary when you're reading, it should make more sense that way. Also, this is sort of AU, because Kate really shouldn't live in Lawrence, but she does, and went to high school with John and Mary. Um. I think that's everything. Enjoy! :)

The day her life gets flipped upside down and turned inside out, yet again, begins normally enough. Mary wakes up on the couch in the living room, limbs tangled with Kate’s and more than a little bit cold. As per usual, the blanket somehow wound up on the other side of the room after they fell asleep, and Kate had cracked the window last night and promptly forgotten about it.   
  
Mary reluctantly untangles herself from her lover and heads to the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast, stubbing her toe on the coffee table and almost running into a wall on the way there, only to reach the kitchen and discover that a certain critical ingredient to surviving the day with some measure of sanity appears to be utterly nonexistent.   
  
Really, looking back, the whole thing could be blamed on a shared unhealthy dependency on caffeine, coffee in particular. But, unaware of the drastic turn her life is about to take, Mary scribbles a quick note for Kate, grabs her keys and coat and heads out for the store, far too tired to take note of the fact that she’s still in pajamas.   
  
Navigating a busy grocery store on very little sleep and no caffeine isn’t exactly fun by any definition of the word, and to be honest, all Mary wants right now is to go home, have a cup of coffee and crawl back into bed, or couch, or wherever, really with Kate for the rest of the day. Spring break is a beautiful thing for making this dream an actually possibility. This hopeful and impatient state of mind is probably how Mary winds up literally running into six feet, two inches of gorgeous, muscular nothing-but-trouble. “John,” she greets, shocked, when she pulls back and takes in the man in front of her. “When did you get in? I didn’t know you’d come home already,” she adds, frowning a little.   
  
John gives her a self-deprecating almost-grin and shrugs one shoulder, handing her the container of creamer he’d managed to catch when she’d barreled into him. “Haven’t been home long,” he explains briefly. “It’s been awhile, Mary. How’ve things been with you?”   
  
The expression on John’s face tries desperately to aim for casual, but Mary isn’t an idiot and she doesn’t miss the pain in his eyes. She also isn’t oblivious enough to misread the blatant signals that he doesn’t want to talk about it, and she can give him that, at least. “I’ve been pretty good,” she offers amiably enough. “I’m, uh. I’m dating Kate Milligan,” Mary finally just blurts it out, not wanting him to discover it from someone else. She parted with John on relatively friendly terms, the last thing she wants is for him to come home from war and hear from someone else that his ex-girlfriends are dating each other.   
  
“Oh,” John manages, jaw dropping shock as he stares at her.  
  
Mary narrows her eyes. “John Winchester,” she scolds, fighting a grin despite herself.  
  
John grins sheepishly. “Oh, come on, can you _really_ blame me?”   
  
“Yes. Yes I can,” Mary insists, rolling her eyes affectionately. “Oh!” Mary grins, too tired to put much thought into the possible consequences of the offer she’s about to make, “You should come over and join us for breakfast!”  
  
“…are you sure that’s a good idea?” John asks, almost hesitant.  
  
Mary waves him off. “Absolutely positive,” she confirms, sternly. “I’ll go check out and you can follow me to our apartment, all right?”  
  
John looks a little overwhelmed and slightly amused, which isn’t a new look for him when he’s around Mary, or Kate for that matter. “All right,” he concedes, following Mary to the nearest available register.   
  
“Good boy,” Mary teases lightly, smirking.  
  
John snorts, amused.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
“Oh Kaaaaaaaaate!” Mary calls as she pushes the door open, carrying one of the bags of groceries and several hot cups of gas station coffee. John has the rest of the groceries, having blatantly refused to listen to Mary’s insistence that she could’ve carried them all just fine on her own. Sometimes, Mary muses affectionately, John is far too cute for his own good.  
  
Kate’s still on the couch, but she’s managed to sit up, at least. She’s also rescued the blanket from the top of their prized fake tree and cuddled up in it. “S’wha?” she replies, never truly coherent before her first cup of coffee.  
  
Mary puts everything down on the table and practically bounces over to Kate. “I brought you a present, darling. It’s very pleasing to look at, you’ll love it.”  
  
“ _It_?” John asks incredulously.  
  
Mary crosses her arms, annoyed. “Surprise ruining is _not cool_ , John.”  
  
Kate blinks and looks over, meeting John’s eyes. “You’re home!” she says happily.  
  
“So I’m told,” John agrees, clearly amused.   
  
“I didn’t know you were home!” Kate protests. “How long have you been home?! Why didn’t you let me know?!”  
  
John laughs lightly, already looking far happier and less pained than when Mary ran into him only an hour or so ago. “I’ve been home less than forty eight hours, and I haven’t really had much opportunity to go around sharing the news, Kate. If it helps, you and Mary are the first people outside of my parents and anyone who saw me in the store to know that I’m home.”  
  
Kate contemplates this. “Hm. I s’pose that helps a bit,” she concedes amiably, and climbs over the back of the couch, practically tackling John with a hug. “So glad you’re okay,” she breathes into his neck, closing her eyes.   
  
John’s hands automatically reach up to rub her back soothingly, and he glances over at Mary, hesitant and uncertain.   
  
Mary smiles widely and solves the dilemma by helping John create a Kate-hug sandwich.  
  
“I love you both, you morons,” Kate mumbles warmly, grinning into John’s chest.  
  
There’s a moment of dead silence.   
  
“Huh,” Mary breaks the silence thoughtfully, looking serious and intrigued. “That works out pretty well. I love you two morons as well.”  
  
John chuckles, meeting Mary’s eyes sincerely. “Lots of love going around. Unfortunately, I don’t think either one of you is a moron. However, I promise to love you even if you _are_ smart.”  
  
“Aww, isn’t he the sweetest thing,” Kate teases, making a face at John. “You’re right, he is pretty nice to look at. Do I get to keep him?”  
  
John rolls his eyes, grinning affectionately.   
  
Mary taps her chin in mock thought, eyes alight with humor. “Do you think you can take care of him?” she teases.   
  
“Oh, I promise I’ll take _very, very_ good care of him. Every day. Multiple times.” Kate vows, grinning an absolutely shameless grin.   
  
Mary’s grin widens even more as she fights a laugh. “Well then, I guess we should keep him. He is pretty awesome.”  
  
“Standing right here?” John suggests, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Mary and Kate glance at each other, smirk, and turn back to John. “Can we keep you?” they chorus brightly, clearly certain of a positive answer as they tug him gently but excitedly towards the bedroom.  
  
John laughs. “Yeah, you can keep me,” he agrees gruffly, affection shining in his eyes. 


End file.
